Birds, Arrows and Wind in the Willows
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: An argument hurt Dinah, can a book and Ollie change that......


Oliver Queen walked into the Justice League headquarters, after a long day at Queen Industries, all he wanted was to fall asleep in his room. Walking into the rec room he spotted Dinah Lance flipping through a magazine.

She looked up at him and smiled, she looked just as warn out as him, probably a hard day at the Daily Planet. Her wig was gone and shoulder length blond hair in a low-loose ponytail.

Clark, Chloe, John and A.C walked into the deserted hallway of JL headquarters, as Bart and Victor came up behind them. They all heard yelling from the rec room and sighed.

"Ollie and Dinah again" sighed Chloe pushing the door to the rec room open, to see Ollie hit Dinah.

Dinah looked up at Ollie in surprise, he had never raised a hand to her ever. Ollie looked down at her, he could never hit her even when she was brainwashed and he was forced to fight her.

Dinah turned on her heel, grabbed her coat and bag, walked past the others and out the door. As soon as she was out of earshot, Chloe exploded at Ollie.

"WHAT THE HELL OLIVER" yelled Chloe

"Yeah man what was that?" asked Bart

Ollie didn't answer; he just walked to his room. Clark made a move to go out the door but Chloe stopped him.

"Let Dinah cool down, I'm going to talk to Queen" said Chloe walking towards Ollie's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dinah walked out of the building and into the busy streets of Metropolis, her head was whirling with thoughts.

_Why had Ollie hit her? Why did they always fight? Why did I have to fall for that man?_

Stopping at a small coffee/bookshop, she entered and sat down at her favourite place at the back. Grabbing a book from her bag she began to read.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chloe walked into Ollie's room and sat down on the bed. Ollie was pacing around his room. Walking to one end, turning and going back the other way.

"Ollie what happened?" asked Chloe

"We just started arguing," said Ollie "Like always"

_~~~~~Flashback begins~~~~~~_

"_What are you reading?" asked Ollie_

"_I actually don't know Lois left it here" said Dinah placing down to the magazine _

"_Lois was here?" asked Ollie_

"_Yeah she came to check up on Chloe" said Dinah "Why is little Ollie scared she's in trouble," she teased_

"_Dinah shut up," growled Ollie_

"_What's wrong with you Queeny" asked Dinah _

"_Just tired" said Ollie_

"_Right" said Dinah sarcastically turning back to the magazine_

"_Dinah I'm not in the mood" said Ollie _

"_For what?" said Dinah placing the magazine down on the table_

"_Us arguing" said Ollie "you always start it"_

"_Me I don't start it, you do with your hot headed attitude" said Dinah standing up. _

"_Me, you have to be stubborn don't you" said Ollie _

"_Your complaining about my attitude what your playboy life" said Dinah "You may be Metropolis's #1 bachelor, but to some people your just a hot headed arrogant jerk"_

_That's when he had hit her_

_~~~~ Flashback Ends~~~~~~~_

"She always gets on my nerves," said Ollie

"Well maybe there's a reason why you two always fight," said Chloe

"What to annoy each other?" said Ollie

"No" said Chloe "why does she make you angry"

Ollie sat down on the bed "I don't know" he answered

"Ollie remember how you told me that you wanted to try and let people in" said Chloe, Ollie nodded "Well you care about Dinah a lot but it seems that to hide those feelings you push her out, think about it" said Chloe quietly as she left the room. Ollie stayed on the bed deep in thought.

After awhile her began to think were he could find Dinah, he suddenly remembered the place that Dinah loved to go to because it was quiet. Standing up he grabbed his coat and phone and headed out the door.

Turning down a street he found the small shop and walked in, looking around the shop he spotted Dinah at the back. Walking over to her, he grabbed the book off her and looked at the cover.

"Ollie" exclaimed Dinah in surprise

"Wind in the willows, I do believe I have read this book" said Ollie sitting next to her.

"Ollie give it back," said Dinah

"Nope you have to get it," said Ollie standing up and walking out of the shop, book in hand. Dinah walked out and chased him to the park.

After running around for a while, Ollie stopped and looked around. Suddenly Dinah grabbed the book of him, he wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her, managing to get the book back.

After a while they sat down for a rest, Dinah lent back on Ollie's chest and he gently kissed her forehead, missing her look of surprise.

"Can I have my book back?" asked Dinah as she settled in his arms

"No, why do you need a book when you have me" said Ollie, Dinah laughed and reached out for the book, which Ollie sadly gave to he.

Dinah let him wrap his arms around her, as she began to read. Ollie rested his chin on her head as she watched the other people in the park.

_2 hours later_

"Ollie….. Ollie…..OLLLIE" said Dinah loudly to awake him from his day dream.

"Yeah Pretty Bird" he said,

"Its time to go back" said Dinah getting up

"Do we have too?" whined Ollie

"Soon they'll send a search party for us" said Dinah

"Fine" said Ollie wrapping his arms around her as they walked back, "but I not giving your book back" he said as he grabbed her book and ran.

Dinah shook her head and followed him.


End file.
